


Le goût de l'amour

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [7]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bars and Pubs, F/F, Fluff, French National Team, Pre-Slash, Semaine Des Clubs n'3, Semaine des clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Valérie attend à un bar, elle ne sait pas quoi, pas qui.





	Le goût de l'amour

Le goût de l'amour

  
Valérie est assise à un bar, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait là mais c'est avec plaisir qu'elle sirote un cocktail contenant plus d'alcool qu'elle ne devrait en boire par rapport à son travail. Peu importe, elle observe les gens autour d'elle, des couples de toutes sexualités, des jeunes et des moins jeunes, elle devrait aussi se trouver quelqu'un (une fille si possible) pour paraître moins seule, et moins attirée par la boisson. Valérie aime venir dans ce bar, le barman la connaît et elle connaît la plupart des habitués, pourtant, il y a une femme qu'elle voit boire aussi seule qu'elle des fois, pas souvent mais elle a retenu son visage, son choix d'alcool, sa place préférée, etc... Valérie prend son courage à deux mains et amène sa boisson avec elle alors qu'elle se lève pour s'asseoir devant elle, la femme est surprise mais ne lui demande pas de partir.

  
Elles commencent à discuter et à boire, peut-être pendant des heures, Valérie perd le compte du temps grâce à la discussion qui s'est instauré entre elle. Gaëtane est belle, magnifique sous la lumière du bar, ses joues sont rouges à cause de l'alcool mais ça ne peut que la rendre encore plus splendide. Elles vont chez elle à la fin de leur beuverie, Valérie ferme à peine la porte que ses lèvres sont déjà sur celles de Gaëtane, ses mains lui retirant sa veste et travaillant sur son débardeur.

  
La nuit est mouvementée grâce à l'alcool, mais Valérie ne va pas s'en plaindre parce qu'elles peuvent s'amuser sous la lumière de la lune, c'est simple et bon, Gaëtane profite tout autant d'elle. C'était une bonne soirée, le barman sera sûrement content pour elle.

  
Fin


End file.
